What Really, Really Happens
by Pit-Trap
Summary: Sequel to my other story "What Really Happens". America's about to find out what really happens in Russia's basement.


Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, etc.

Note: Please read the author's note at the end. Thank you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Russia sat in his living room, reading the newspaper. His feet were kicked up on a coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on. His violet gaze was intently focused on whatever he was reading. Russia hummed to himself as he read. The rest of the house was mostly quiet. Only his humming and the sound of him turning the newspaper could be heard at the-

_Wham!_

Russia jerked his head up at the sound of the front door slamming open. Strange, he wasn't expecting anyone…

"Russia!" Said nation was a bit surprised to see America of all nations to come charging in his house. How did he get in through the front door anyway? It's not like Russia just handed out keys to his house.

"America," Russia greeted, folding his newspaper and setting it down.

"How dare you!"

"How dare me?" Russia stood up. "How dare you! …Wait, what are you daring me about?"

America let of a frustrated sigh. "Ugh, nothing, just forget I even said that."

"Oh, okay then. We will move onto more important things then. Like how you got into my house."

"…You're going to need a new door…"

"_Kol kol kol…_"

"But that's not the point or reason why I'm here, you commie!" America shouted, suddenly pointing an accusing finger at Russia, who stopped his koling. "I know what you're doing!"

"Yes, you do. You saw what I was doing as you rudely broke into my house. I was reading the newspaper. Or at least I _was_."

"That's right! You're-?" America cut himself off. "I mean, no, not that! I know what you've been doing!"

Russia frowned. "Been doing? Well I've been doing quite a lot of things recently. Reading newspaper, going to conferences every now and then, having-!"

"No, no, no," America interrupted. "You're not letting me finish explaining!" he paused as if expecting Russia to say something more. "I know what you've been doing to other nations!"

Russia wore a blank face as he blinked a few times. "Well yes, I've been doing things with them all for quite a while now. Trading, trying not to go to war with them all, you know the usual. Is that not normal, America?"

America narrowed his eyes at the taller nation. "_That_ may be normal, but not the _other_ things you do to them."

"Other things?"

"I heard Estonia and Latvia talking all about it earlier," America crossed his arms. "You got a basement, Russia?"

Russia looked slightly baffled and let out a sigh. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with a lot of things," America protested. "Do you?'

"_Da_, I do. Is that so weird? Or am I suddenly the only one in the world with a basement, America?"

"At least they don't have your kind of basement!"

"My kind of basement? What kind of-?"

"Where's Lithuania?"

"What?" Russia was thrown off by the sudden change in questions.

"I said, where's Lithuania?"

Russia narrowed his eyes. Lithuania had been visiting the entire day. Russia wondered how America had known… "He's somewhere in the-!"

Russia was cut off by a scream coming from the basement.

Russia then smiled and nodded. "Ah, that's where he is, the-!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming, Lithuania!" America suddenly shouted and took off towards the door leading to Russia's basement.

"America, you shouldn't…" But the other nation wasn't listening. Did this American have no manners whatsoever? Didn't he know not to intrude on other peoples' houses like this? With a sigh, Russia followed the nation to his basement, which was currently dark at the moment. Only a single light was on.

"Lithuania!"

"America?" Lithuania's questioning voice rose from somewhere in the dark.

America gasped when he saw what horrors Lithuania faced. He-he was…

…sitting in front of a TV?

Through the darkness, you could see Lithuania lounging on a couch. Light from the TV was pouring onto him and feebly lighting the rest of the basement. You couldn't see much else. "America?" Lithuania said again. "What are you doing here?"

A light switched on.

America ran over to Lithuania, who stood up. "Oh, buddy, you're all right!" The blond nation swallowed Lithuania up in a tight hug.

Lithuania look confused and sent the look over to Russia, who was hovering at the bottom of the stairs next to the light switch.

Russia only offered a shrug in return.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, America, but, really, what are you doing here?" Lithuania asked as he tried to squirm away and out of the suffocating hug.

America pulled away. "I'm here to save you!"

"Save me?" Lithuania blinked. "Um, from what?"

"Russia!"

"Russia?" Lithuania repeated.

"Yeah, I heard all about _it_ from Estonia and Latvia."

Lithuania continued to look confused. "Err, I'm afraid I still don't understand. Heard what from them?"

"About Russia's torture chamber!"

Both Lithuania and Russia were completely silent for a moment, absolutely shocked by the mere statement. Then Lithuania finally managed to get out a, _"What?"_

"Russia's torture chamber! His basement!"

From where he was standing, Russia suddenly let out a snort of laughter.

Lithuania managed not to laugh, but couldn't help smiling. "What are you talking about, America?"

"The horrors of my basement, Lithuania," Russia answered, still chuckling. "My big screen TV sure is a terror, isn't it?"

America decided to actually _look_ around the basement, for he had been to intent on saving Lithuania to actually do so. It… it looked normal… No wooden floors or chains hanging from walls. Not even any bloodstains on the wall! A TV was against the wall, and a couch and a couple chairs in front of it. There was a treadmill in the corner and a few over assorted pieces of furniture around the room. "But… But…" America looked confused. "I heard Estonia and Latvia saying they saw horrible things in this basement!"

"Maybe they were talking about all the horror movies Russia has," Lithuania walked over to a pile of DVDs that were placed next to the TV. "He has quite a selection."

"I just enjoy horror movies." Russia said with a sheepish shrug.

"Horror movies?" America still didn't look convinced. "But they kept saying something about Russia forcing them to play these gruesome, terrible games!"

"Oh, yes," Russia walked over to a closet and opened it. America expected whips and chains to come tumbling out, but all that was in it were neatly stacked games. Board games. "I like to play these games."

"Whenever Russia invites us over, he always makes us play them," Lithuania explained. "Don't ever play Monopoly with him, by the way. He makes you play until someone actually manages to win." The brunette sent an annoyed look over to Russia, who pretended he didn't see it.

"But I even heard Estonia and Latvia call Russia's basement a torture chamber!"

"They were exaggerating of course," Lithuania answered. "We actually always call it that. Mostly because _of_ the horror movies and the games. It's a little inside joke I guess."

"But… that…" America didn't know what else to say.

"Just give up, America," Russia finally said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I just don't have a torture chamber in my basement. If you want one so bad, why don't you go get one for yourself?"

America glared. "That's sick, man!"

"Well, you are the one who wants to find one so badly."

America opened his mouth to respond, but Lithuania beat him to it. "Let's," he said before the two could _really_ start to fight. "Just drop it. America was just misinformed, that's all."

There was a pause before they both nodded. America then turned and headed back up the basement stairs, grumbling. Russia and Lithuania followed.

"Torture chamber in my basement," Russia said to Lithuania as he shook his head. "I can't believe he would actually believe something like that. That's ridiculous. I suppose next he'll believe that France will actually rape someone."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: OMGWTHBBQSRSLYPPL?

Are. You. Serious?

BEGIN RANT: Okay, I know you all like making Russia the bad guy and creepy and terrible and everything else in between. But really? _Really?_ A torture chamber in his basement?

…

I can't believe it. I've seen so many Fanfics where Russia has that in his basement and then proceeds to beat everybody up down there. There are chains on the wall where he straps the Baltic's down and whips them for no apparent reason and leaves them there for days on end with no food or water. _Are you serious?_

Oh yeah. And he even puts his sisters down there too. HIS SISTERS. I highly doubt Russia would beat his own sisters, but no. I've read Fanfics where he has. Better stay down there in your torture chamber, Russia, because apparently everybody likes seeing you down there being your bloodthirsty, cruel self!

And then you all apparently also think France rapes all the other nations.

…

In an actual episode (I can't remember the specific one) France actually _says,_ "You should never force love onto someone." Hmm. And what is rape? I say France _seduces _the others, not _rapes_ them. But of course, these are just my opinions.

So, moral of this story: Russia doesn't have a torture chamber in his basement and France doesn't rape people, he seduces them. Thankyouverymuch.

END FREAKISLY LONG RANT.

Now guys, if this story offended you in any way, I'm sorry. I'm just merely stating my opinion here. Just remember: "Every time you write RapeTruck!Russia, a cute mochi Russia dies."


End file.
